


Overwatch | One-Shots

by Hananami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananami/pseuds/Hananami
Summary: Book of my all One-Shots which I translate from Polish to English.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Brigitte Lindholm/Hanzo Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Hammond/Winston (Overwatch), Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Lynx Seventeen/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. List of One-Shots

Hello, it's me Hananami.

I decided that I will translate my all One-Shots from Polish Wattpad on English.

On this moment I wrote 25 One-Shots. All are different and have other type like:fluff, angst or smut. What thats mean? Thats mean that I don't make request.

I will just translate my works.

But I don't know which first I should translate... So you will just decide which I should choose.

There is list of my One-Shots:

2 shots - Hackerkill (Sombra x Reaper):  
-Fluff  
-Smut

1 shot -Gency (Genji x Mercy):  
-Fluff

1 shots - McGenji (McCree x Genji):  
-Fluff

2 shots - Reaper76 (Reaper x Soldier76):  
-Angst  
-Angst with Smut

1 shot - Zarlynx (Zarya x Lynx17):  
-Fluff with angst

1 shot - Mercykill (Mercy x Reaper):  
-fluff with angst

1 shot - McSombra (McCree x Sombra):  
-smut

5 shots - HanMei (Hanzo x Mei)  
\- 2 fluff  
-fluff with angst ✔  
\- 2 fluff with smut

1 shot- Hamston (Winston x Hammond):  
-fluff

1 shot- Symmanzo (Hanzo x Symmetra):  
-angst with fluff

1 shot - Cyborgbunny (Genji x D.va):  
-fluff

1 shot- Mekamechanic (Brigitte x D.va):  
-fluff

1 shot - McAshe (McCree x Ashe):  
-smut

1 shot - DragonSquire (Hanzo x Brigitte):  
-smut

1 shot- Som.va (Sombra x D.va):  
-angst

1 shot- Anahardt (Ana x Reinhardt):  
-fluff

1 shot - GenMei/Meinji (Genji x Mei):  
-angst with fluff

1 shot - Genjame (Widowmaker x Genji):  
-smut with fluff

1 shot- Reapzo (Hanzo x Reaper):  
-angst with fluff (genderbend, Reaper is female)

Translate will take some time, especially on corrected mistakes. In the future will be bigger so don't worry if you don't see here your ship.

I can write everything... Maybe not yuri smut. I am bad this. Only hetero and yaoi smut I can write.

And again I DON'T DO ANY REQUESTS.

If you have question, go ahead and ask me, I don't bite ^^


	2. Nightmare (HanMei)

Type: Fluff with angst

Ship: Hanzo x Mei

It was an ordinary day like any other. Hanamura was an oasis of peace, the wind gently touching the cherry blossoms, drifting along a few sakura flowers with it.

Hanzo Shimada liked to be outside. Especially in this small area in the middle of the courtyard, where he meditated in peace and quiet. When he had no duties and the elders did not rush him, he came here just to take a break from family business.

He rarely found such a moment, especially after when his father had left him and his brother. But he was always prepared when that day came, given that Sojiro was terribly ill and he was trained and groomed for this. The burden of power over the clan was passed to Hanzo and Genji. To reign together.

It's just that the younger one wasn't interested at all. He preferred to play with friends at games or use the services offered by the clan’s connections.

The man snorted at the very thought. If such an incompetent brother is to cooperate with him, he didn't want see him. The same goes for the elders too, they stated that he should kill him if he did not cooperate.

**Kill him.**

The words began to ring in his ears so hard that he clutched his head to take a few breaths to calm down.

**Kill him.**

**"Hanzo..."** Suddenly he heard a voice. Hanzo raised his head and looked around.

He didn't see anyone.

He was alone in Hanamura.

 **"Hanzo ..."** He heard a voice again from outside. He got up.

He knew that voice from somewhere...He just couldn't remember where. He just shook his head and left the small building to look around the courtyard. Maybe It was just the wind, He thought.

Then, all of a sudden, a strong wind blew over him, lifting his long hair without any problem. He noticed that the wind was blowing towards the castle. Speak of the devil.

A strange chill began emanating from that place, traveling into Hanzo’s spine, making him shiver.

 **"Hanzo..."** Again, the voice rang out, coming directly from the castle. He had no doubt that the person who was calling him was inside. But it troubled how the voice said his name…

The mysterious voice seemed to be filled with pain and sadness. In this grave silence one could hear quiet groans filled with despair and suffering.

The man frowned and entered the dojo, where there was fog inside. Fog? Inside? What the...?

"Hanzo." This time the voice was clear, as if this person was literally next to him. He instinctively looked aside. Then he heard the same voice again. He grunted and called out.

"Who is there!? Show yourself!” He yelled, and there was a grave silence.

Suddenly the strange chill had intensified, which pierced his body, causing chills to his skin. He didn't know why, but it seemed to him that it was getting darker every second in the building, and the atmosphere started to begin thickening.

Then he heard footsteps from inside. After a moment, he could see a silhouette limping towards him in the fog. His figure from a glance looked to be a man, Hanzo concluded.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked in a hostile tone, but that would be short lived when he noticed who stood a few meters in front of him.

It was Genji. Really, what remained of him. His right leg was riddled with cut wounds. Several more of the same wounds ran through his chest, and his right arm looked like it was about to fall off. He noticed that his left arm was the only arm with minor cuts.

The injured young brother looked at his elder brother with weeping eyes, filled with terror, despair, and betrayal.

"Hanzo ... Why did you do this to me?"

* * *

Hanzo suddenly jumped up violently.

Sweat coated his skin as he breathed deeply and quickly, clutching at his chest, where his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to beat out of his body.

Quickly, he tried to quiet himself, hoping to not awake or concern anyone that was nearby.

"Hanzo...?" A quiet voice called to him.

_Kuso. _How could he forget about her? His beloved Mei-Ling Zhou?__

____

That’s right, she was sleeping next to him.

____

"Are you all right?" Mei asked, sitting up.

____

Hanzo nodded slowly and swallowed hard, looking away from her.

____

"Yes, it's all right _hachimitsu._ Go back to sleep." He tried to swat her off, but one quick glance at her showed she was not convinced.

____

"You had a nightmare?" It was a statement rather than a question. Hanzo sighed as he dared not to look at her. This mess of a man.

____

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, embracing the swirl of dragons and thunderclouds that was tattooed on his left arm and placing her head on his shoulder.

____

The man took a deep breath and slowly his head turned to her.

____

"Nothing has changed Mei...The same nightmare comes back all the time." He said, their eyes crossing each other.

____

Oh Mei...eyes full of pure innocence and quiet courage.

____

The woman sighed softly, hugging him tighter. "Even though...I have slowly repaired my relationship with Genji...the pain is still there...I still have this vivid image of that day in front of me...All in blood...I still feel that pain..." He began freeing himself from her grip. That pain was a part of him for years, and still he couldn't heal these wounds that he inflicted upon himself…

____

Then he felt the gentle touch of Mei's hand, which grabbed his cheek and guided him slowly to look at her.

____

"You know, in life, not all wounds will heal. Often, a deep and strong visible scar remains, which we are ashamed of to have. But despite this, they are not without such a reason," She then took his face in both of her hands. "They are to remind us not to make the same mistake, and let us know to accept it. The scar remains and helps define how we matured and what we learned from it.” Hanzo smiled slightly at her words, reaching for her palm with his left hand, kissing it gently.

____

"What have I deserved to have such a wonderful and beautiful woman at my side?" He asked, brushing Mei’s cheek with his other hand. She just smiled sweetly as she laid herself on his laps, their faces close to each other’s.

____

"What have you deserved? In that case I will ask you. Do you know what I love you for?” She looked deep into his eyes, gently brushing her nose against his. Hanzo chuckled.

____

"If I say no, will you enlighten me?" It was her turn to chuckle at his words.

____

"Of course," She touched his nose with a finger. "I love you for that after all that has happened to you...You try to be good, you want to help others, even if you often pretend to be a grumpy man."

____

Hanzo laughed quietly.

____

"I love you for noticing your mistakes and trying to fix them. Because, after all, you left the clan after what you did to Genji, although you had everything, you gave it up...Because you still have a heart and I know it."

____

She touched his chest. "I know that you have a good heart despite the environment in which you stayed raised...That's why I'm with you. I want to help you through this, because I know you deserve great happiness after all you have experienced."

____

"You are too good for me... Such beauty is wasted upon the soul of a killer--” He was silenced as she put her finger to his lips. Her lips curved upward into that smile he knew.

____

"I love you Hanzo and I will support you in all your difficult moments.” After these words she placed a short but passionate kiss on his lips. "Is it better?" She asked quietly, then the man closed his eyelids.

____

"Much better...Your words have soothed my soul." He looked at her face, such a beauty.

____

They kissed again, but this time a little longer and more passionately. He felt the sweetness of the kiss, her soft and delicate lips like silk. A man like him was very lucky to have a woman such as her by his side.

____

"Let us go back to sleep, Mei." The man murmured after they seperated, and they lay down together on the bed, his arms wrapped around her body as she huddled into him.

____

And in that moment, Hanzo knew that he was holding the greatest treasure he'd ever had in his arms…

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ^^  
> First shot my friends!. Thanks my friend @CriticalDragon you can read this comfortable (but if still are mistakes pls inform me).  
> Next will be Hackerkil smut. I hoped you enjoyed this shot ^^


End file.
